


Ballon

by julietstrange



Series: Tom [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Observava ele segurando o bico de uma bexigas comprida, amarela, introduzindo-a no cano plástico de onde saía ar comprimido do aparelho de inalação caseira."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballon

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble escrita para o Desafio El Verano da comunidade lservice.

Estava sentado na cadeira, descansando depois de ajudá-lo a erguer a tenda nos fundos do pátio da escola. O clima era quente e eu estava desacostumado ao esforço físico debaixo do sol. Observava ele segurando o bico de uma bexigas comprida, amarela, introduzindo-a no cano plástico de onde saía ar comprimido do aparelho de inalação caseira. Sexy. - Você não fica com tesão, mexendo nessas bexigas em forma de pau? Aquele barulho de borracha roçando?

\- Não. Nunca aconteceu, pelo menos. Acho difícil. A não ser que você seja um pervertido. - amarrou a bexiga amarela e pegou uma vermelha.

\- Eu sou um pervertido.

Ele apontou para mim com o balão murcho. - Então fiquei longe das minhas bexigas.

Vislumbrei seu sorriso torto e fui arrumar outra coisa para fazer antes que eu começasse a fantasiar coisas nada saudáveis para um ambiente que logo se encheria de criancinhas fofas.


End file.
